Rush
by lunatic- diavolo days
Summary: [Oneshot Shoujo ai] Al momento más inesperado, llega la consumación. Kalos se desespera, Sarah lo calma, y las dos protagonistas no hacen más que olvidarse de la fiesta. [Clasificado M por contenido lime]


**N/A: **Ohayooooo!!!!! … bueno, probablemente sea noche por otros sitios, pero por acá es de día xD

A ver, este es un One-shot SxL. No, no es SoraxLeon. Detesto a Leon con todas las fuerzas que pueda poseer (lo mismo con Rosetta, pero con menos intensidad…bueno, van por el mismo nivel de odiados xD) así que en la vida haría un fic de esa pairing.

Así que, si no es SoraxLeon, que es? Yup, completamente, ciertamente, obviamente lo que pensaron: un SoraxLayla :grins: … aunque viéndolo mejor, es un LaylaxSora Como ya saben que pairing es, la advertencia se hace obvia.

**_Si no te gusta (o no toleras) el shoujo-ai, pedimos te retires por favor, que no nos gusta herir sensibilidades ajenas. Simplemente, esto está enteramente basado en ese género, así que luego no me culpes xD_**

Oh, algo más: por el contenido, supongo que puede catalogarse _lime_. Y para los que leen "_Wake Up_", mi otro SoLay fic, pueden considerar este one-shot dentro del mismo universo. Sí, sí, un one-shot futurista.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Koy: A ver, a ver, _it's disclaimer time._ Quién lo hace esta vez?

Todos: …

Koy: Hmmm... y como ganadora del sorteo, tu lo harás, Lay!!

Layla: No haz hecho nada, salvo decidirlo por tu cuenta!!!

Koy: ¬¬… Ne, Sora, a que Lay haciendo el disclaimer sería genial, no?

Sora: Probablemente, ya que Layla-san pone empeño en todo lo que hace

Koy: Aahhhh, cierto, cierto, pero es una pena, porque no lo hará, no?

Layla: ù///////ú _Kaleido Star y sus personajes, así como todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Junichi Sato, Estudios Gonzo y demás asociados. Lo único que le pertenece a Koyomi se encuentra en el otro fic, y es una cosa odiosa llamada Tatsushiro Ryo----hmpfttttt!!!!_

Koy: Con eso es suficiente, Lay. Se te agradece n.n

Layla: _hmpffftt!!!_

Sora: Por qué le ha tapado la boca con cinta adhesiva, Koyomi-san?

Layla: TTxTT _hmpfffffftttttt!!!_ (_Soraaaaaa!_)

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rush

_  
Un one-shot de Kaleido Star_

_Por Koyomi._

* * *

- ¿Por qué la prisa? 

La pregunta era un poco rara, teniendo en cuenta lo que habían planeado para esa noche. Era por eso que Sora respondió a su compañera rápidamente.

- Hay gente esperándonos… no podemos llegar tarde…

No obstante, la respuesta de Sora no era convincente. Por supuesto que sus respuestas no pueden ser claras mientras está siendo empujada contra la pared de su habitación y a la vez siendo excitada por su pareja…

- Cierto, pero¿por qué la prisa? La fiesta no es para nosotras…

- Somos invitadas de honor… es por eso que no podemos llegar tarde… -esta vez, la respuesta de la estrella de Kaleido fue debilitada por los besos que Layla proporcionaba en su cuello.

- Sí, ciertamente somos visitas de honor… pero no hemos confirmado nuestra presencia…

-Pero… los inversionistas del Kaleido Stage irán, junto con tu padre…

Las protestas de Sora fueron silenciadas por un beso.

La fiesta en cuestión a la que supuestamente estaban dirigiéndose fue planeada por Kalos, como una celebración por la última producción del escenario. Y conociendo a Kalos Eido, el propósito de tal fiesta no era social. Él quería conseguir más patrocinadores para el escenario, así que una fiesta con los principales inversionistas (el padre de Layla y el Señor Kenneth), el elenco principal (Sora y Leon; Layla y Yuuri como ex miembros) y unos pocos pero bien escogidos hombres de negocios y gente rica seguramente brindarían el objetivo más cerca.

Pero, devuelta a la actual situación, parecía que ninguna de las acróbatas dejaría el apartamento pronto.

- ¿Así que es eso? Pues entonces dejemos que hagan sus propios negocios… Podemos tener nuestra propia _fiesta_ aquí, solo nosotras dos… -arguyó Layla luego de que sus labios se separaran de los de la japonesa. Su tono de voz era muy sugestivo, y estaba excitando a Sora aún más. No era como si el asunto le molestase, tampoco…

**  
ooooo**

- ¡¿Dónde están?! El señor Hamilton ya está aquí, el señor Kenneth ya esta aquí, Yuuri ya está aquí… incluso Leon YA está aquí!!!

- Pero Layla y Sora no, verdad? –le preguntó su prometida con un tono perspicaz.

Eso sólo enfureció a Kalos más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡¡Si esas dos no vienen, prohibiré esa relación!!

- Haces eso y Sora dejará el escenario -Sarah terminó su copa de vino- y nosotros no queremos eso. Además, no tienes el poder para hacerlo, están viviendo juntas ahora…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

La gente comenzó a mirarles con interés.

- ¡¡Shhh!!! ... ¡Sabía que no debía decírtelo!

- ¡¡Nadie dijo algo al respecto!!... Desde cuando están viviendo juntas?!

- Desde ese día en que Sora vino a tu oficina y te dijo "Jefe, quiero tener mi propio apartamento… puedo mudarme de los dormitorios?" –Sarah se esforzó para hacer una perfecta imitación de Sora- Eso fue hace tres meses, si te acuerdas

- ¡¡¡No sabía que se estaba mudando a otro sitio _con Layla_!!!

- Si te enterabas tu respuesta hubiera sido "¡NO!".

- Hubiera sido lo mejor.

- Sip, lo mejor para tener a una artista deprimida: mantenla apartada de su novia, y el Kaleido Stage se va a la bancarrota. Y no-queremos-eso¿verdaaaaad?

- Hmpf.

- ¡Ahhh, qué egoísta que eres! Tú puedes dormir felizmente conmigo, y disfrutar el calor de nuestros cuerpos cada noche, pero Sora y Layla no. ¿Es justo eso?

El moreno se sonrojó, dándole a Sarah la victoria.

- No dijeron sí a la fiesta, así que déjalas. Los hombres de negocios que contactaste están aquí, eso es lo que importa ahora. Ve y haz tu trabajo

Kalos se rindió, y la fiesta siguió su curso.

**  
ooooo**

La mano derecha de Layla dejó su actual ubicación –el muslo izquierdo de Sora- y se puso sobre el cierre del vestido de la pelirrosada.

- Sabes -dijo la rubia-, hoy se cumplen tres meses desde que comenzamos a vivir juntas.

- Claro que lo–ahh!

Layla ya no besaba su cuello, ahora lo mordía suavemente.

- Desde el primer día, he estado en un mundo diferente, viviendo contigo, durmiendo contigo- la actriz dejó de morder, y puso su frente contra la de Sora, conectando su mirada con la de ella.

- El simple hecho de sostenerte contra mí lo más fuerte que puedo me hace más feliz que realizar una técnica difícil.

- El simple hecho de sentir tu tibio cuerpo contra el mío me hace sentir mariposas dentro de mí… - dijo después de presionar su cuerpo contra el de Sora un poco más- Pero…

- Pero… -repitió Sora, hipnotizada por las palabras de la ex estrella de Kaleido.

De alguna forma, ella sabía lo que su novia iba a decir después.

- … Pero, aún así, no puedo ignorar el sentimiento que mi cuerpo grita cuando mi piel hace contacto con la tuya.

Sora ahora estaba segura hacia donde iba la conversación, y se sonrojó lo más que pudo.

- Pobre de mí…

- Bueno, siempre puedes culpar a ese vestido.

- Pensé que te gustaba.

- Me gusta, pero me gusta más lo que hay dentro de el…

- ¿Entonces te has estado aguantando las ganas de rasgarlo?

- El vestido luce tan provocadoramente bien en ti que casi me hace no querer quitártelo… Casi. –Layla la besó profundamente, mientras sus manos bajaban el cierre de la (ahora) molestosa prenda.

- Y yo aquí pensaba que podríamos alcanzar la luna de miel con nuestra castidad intacta –bromeó Sora mientras soltaba una risita, ayudando a Layla a sacarse su vestido.

- ¿Pensaste eso?

- Nah... Me preguntaba que era lo que te estaba demorando; , quiero decir, tres meses, y nada pasa…

* * *

Review! 


End file.
